


More Power

by BuffyAngel68



Category: NCIS
Genre: Bad Puns, M/M, Questionable Humor, Toy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:48:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyAngel68/pseuds/BuffyAngel68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony shows his lover the real meaning of "power tools"</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Power

"You went shopping... for me?"

"Yeah."

"For a... present. It's not my birthday..."

"Does it have to be?"

"Tony, I told you I don't expect big gifts..."

"This wasn't that big. Besides, I know you don't expect it. That's why it's so much fun to see your face when I get you something."

Tim smiled lightly.

"Oh. Do I get a hint?"

"Hmmm. Lets see... Tim Allen."

"You got me the box set of ' Home Improvement ' on DVD?"

Tony laughed until tears threatened.

"Sorry, Timmy boy. No DVD's."

"One more hint? C'mon..."

"Nope. You'll just have to wait 'till tonight."

Tim's smile grew a little broader.

"What time are you coming over?"

"It's my turn to play host. You're coming to my place. And coming *in* my place... more than once if I have anything to say about it" Dinozzo smirked.

"Tony! Discretion..."

"Yeah, yeah. Eight o'clock."

"What should I bring?"

"Just you. I'll provide everything else..."

\------------------------------

9:00

"Tony... "

"Whiners don't get presents, Tim." Tony reprimanded gleefully as he slowly finished drying the last of their dinner dishes.

"I am not whining. I'm protesting... in a high voice."

"Definition of whining. Look it up."

"You know... if I don't get my present soon... I don't know if I'll feel like playing at all tonight."

Tony set the dish down and whirled around to face his lover with a wicked grin.

"That's blackmail, Timmy. Felony offense..."

Tim returned the smile, stood and began to back away.

"You'll just have to arrest me then... *Agent* Dinozzo."

"Oh, handcuffs may be involved before the end of the night... but only if you're really nice to me."

Tim gulped, turned and ran for the bedroom. Tony followed more slowly. As they both preferred, Tim would already be undressed when he got there. Tony grinned at the image in his mind. Early on, the pair had found that Tim thrived on the anticipation, on being made to wait, and Tony was happy to oblige him if it meant he was treated to the sight of a naked and shivering Timothy McGee, stretched out on the bed and eager for whatever Tony might choose to do first.

When he finally made it to the bedroom doorway, the scene was everything Tony had imagined and more. He stopped at the threshold, mouth opened slightly, eyes drinking it all in. Tim's hands were draped across his stomach and Tony studied them for a moment, smiling. The pose would have looked casual and relaxed to anyone else, but Tony recognized it as both a step forward and a remnant of the past. The first few times they'd made love, he'd had to patiently coax Tim's hands away from his genitals, slowly dissolving his lover's insecurity and fear of rejection. Tim still hadn't really learned to appreciate Tony's scrutiny for the loving gesture it was, so he pushed up onto one elbow and spoke when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Tony..."

"Sorry. You're just so gorgeous... sometimes I have to stop and look before I'm ready to touch." he murmured, moving into the room. Knowing it would only ramp up Tim's excitement, Tony took his time stripping out of his own clothes and piling them with Tim's in the hamper. He then strolled across the room and joined Tim in bed, crawling over him and reveling in the skin-to-skin contact. Along the way, he paused occasionally to gently apply tongue and teeth, adoring Tim's body with intensity and quiet reverence. When they were face to face at last, he leaned in and placed a soft, easy kiss on his lover's lips. "So... you guessed what your present is yet?"

"I have an idea..."

"Yeah..."

"Something to do with... power..."

"Bright boy, Tim." Tony commended, reaching for the nightstand and the item he had secreted in the drawer. "Close your eyes... and I'll tell you a story." he continued, now dropping kisses and licks down Tim's neck and back up into his ears, making his younger lover giggle.

"Mmmm... I like bedtime stories..."

"You'll absolutely love this one. The boss... has a thing about working his boat with hand tools. I was teasing him about how power tools would be more... efficient. I told Abby... and she said she knew of one... that Gibbs would never give up... and that just might drive out the occasional stick he gets up his ass... and never let it back in..."

Lost in Tony's mouth and his soothing voice, it took Tim a minute or two to realize there was a new sound in the room, a faint buzzing that seemed to be coming from somewhere around his knees.

"Tony... what is that noise..."

"Power tool..." Tony replied, sliding the tip of the vibrator along Tim's cock. Tim screeched and arched up suddenly.

"Oh... oh my..."

"Knew you'd like it."

"Oh... ohhhhh..."

"What do you know... I made the big brain incoherent for once... I think I like this thing too." Tony chuckled. When he moved the toy down, laying the barrel against Tim's balls and touching the tip to his puckered hole, Tim cried out.

"No! It's too big..."

"It's the same size I am, Timmy... I made sure... do you wanna try? If you don't you know what to do..."

Tim shuddered.

"The same size? It feels so much bigger..."

"Do you need to use your safe word, Tim?"

"No. I... I trust you, Tony. I love you. You've never hurt me..."

"Thank you." Tony responded solemnly. "That means everything to me."

He spent longer than usual preparing Tim and making absolutely sure he was relaxed and happy before approaching him with the vibrator again. "Abby says... you've never known anything like the feel of this inside you... you'll come like you never have before..." Tony teased as he worked the pulsating toy into his lover. "Talk to me, Timmy... tell me how it feels..."

"God... Tony... I'm flying... seeing sparks... but it's not you... I want you... please..."

"Hang on..."

Carefully removing the vibrator and dropping it over the side of the bed, Tony replaced it with slick, warm, solid flesh, easing in by degrees until their hips met. Knowing Tim needed to adjust, Tony managed to hold still for a few moments, but his need was too great for that stillness to last. When Tony began to thrust, Tim moaned, wrapped his arms around his lover's back and drew him close.

"That's it... God, thank you... I love you Tony... love you so much..."

"Love you Tim... love being inside you... you're so amazing..."

"Faster... please, I can't wait much longer..."

"I know... me either... let it go, Tim... come for me baby... come for me...."

Tony watched as Tim gasped and squeezed his eyes shut, surrendering to his orgasm. Not long after, Tony thrust powerfully one last time and found his own release inside his breathless lover. Eventually, after taking several minutes to recover, Tim found the energy to speak.

"Tony..."

Wearily rolling to his side, Tony hitched a deep breath and responded.

"Man... you... are amazing... I really do love you..."

"Tony..."

"Yeah? What?"

"This was so cool... and I'm glad you convinced me to try it..."

"But..."

"I still want the DVD's."

\---------------------------------

END


End file.
